


Of The Captive

by h31r_0f_br34th



Series: Of Living Nightmares [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Suicide Attempt, Swearing (this is HOMESTUCK we're talking about. Of course there's swearing), Trans Character, Trans Jake, Trans Jake English, Trans Male Character, chapters get longer as the story goes on, chapters seem off because once upon a time it had two authors, kinda occ dave but thats because i cant be him, now it doesnt, this is actually really sad..., triggers?, why am i even posting this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 15,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h31r_0f_br34th/pseuds/h31r_0f_br34th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is thrown a curve-ball when he finds out his best bro is being abused and that he's pretty depressive.</p><p>But how does all that change when Dave's brother kidnaps him and it's then the both of them being abused?</p><p>Originally titled 'Even Egderp Has Nightmares'</p><p>Also, I know the first couple of chapters suck, It gets better. I promise. I'm planning on editing them soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your name is Dave Strider. You're sitting behind your computer, nursing your newest bruise under your eye. Your brother, Bro Strider, did this. It's a regular thing nowadays. You suppose it's always been this way it's just gotten worse over the past year. Bro had done... A lot to say the least. You didn't even want to think about it. You shivered a little and curled in a ball in your desk chair. Your computer made a noise and you looked to it

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] started pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 16:50

\-- EB: hey dave!

You stare at the screen for a second before reaching out and typing.

TG: hi

You leaned back and waited for the signal that another message came in

EB: what are you up to?

TG: nothing, just chilling

That was a total lie. It was more like hiding from your brother

EB: oh cool!

EB: I'm watching con air!

TG: again?

EB: heh yeah. :B

EB: the fight scenes are so cool!

EB: you should come over and watch it with me sometime!

You shifted as you looked at the computer. You glanced at the door then back at the computer

TG: hey... do you think I could come over right now

Your best bro was silent for a while. You shifted again uncomfortably. Your computer dinged and you looked to it

EB: i asked my dad and he said yeah!

EB: do you need a ride?

You let out a sigh of relief

TG: nah man I have two legs I can walk

EB: what about Bro?

EB: couldn't he drive you?

You wince at the name

TG: it's fine I'll walk

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 17:02 --

You spin in your chair. You could've sworn you heard a noise behind you, but there's nothing there now. You stand, walk to the window, and unlock it. Hopping out onto the roof, you jump and grab an old drainage pipe that's hooked to the wall. This has been a method to escape unseen for years. If Bro knew you were leaving, he'd... you shudder at a memory. Thank god John isn't busy.


	2. Chapter 2

Your name is John Egbert. You're sitting in front of your computer, rereading a Pesterlog from your best friend, Dave. Well, you wouldn't exactly call him a friend. He's almost a brother, but not quite. A brother isn't the right word for it. Dave is... special to you. Very special. You'd never say that aloud, of course, he'd tease you until your death day. However, he is your best friend. You have just invited him over, or rather, given him permission to walk over. Something seemed off while you were talking on Pesterchum. You resolve to ask him what's really up as soon as he gets here.

The doorbell rang and you looked towards your open door

Oh, that must be him now. That was fast. He must've ran the whole way here. You stand up and stretch before walking downstairs and pulling open the door.  
"Hey, what'sup?" Dave forces a laugh at you and walks in. "Your hair is a godawful mess." You can tell the laugh is fake. It's too loud, too obvious. He continued to tease you as the two of you walk into your bedroom. You give him a look. "Hey, don't tease me. It's my house, I'll make you go home if I have to."  
He shudders visibly and looks downward. "Sorry."  
You are stunned into silence. Something is wrong. Something is very, very wrong. Dave never apologizes to you, at least, not for something as minor as teasing.  
"Dude," you whisper, "I can tell something's off. Now, are you going to explain on your own, or am I going to have to force you to tell me?"  
Dave looks up at you, and for the first time, you notice a bruise peeking out from underneath his dark glasses. He whispers with a haunted look on his face, "Sit your ass down, Egderp. This... it's messed up. Really, really, f***ing messed up. If you swear to god that you're not gonna make me go back, I'll tell you... but it's gonna be a long story.


	3. Chapter 3

Your name is Dave Strider. You just agreed to tell your best friend all that happened in the past year. He stares at you for a second before slowly nodding "alright Dave" he had a worried look on his face as he sat down.

You sit down next to him as you adjust the long sleeves of your shirt. John looks to them as you check that the door was closed. "Dave... Aren't you hot? It's like 100 degrees outside!"  
You frowned as you look down at your long sleeves "I'll get around to that"  
John frowned but didn't say anything. You took a deep breath "it all started a year ago" you rub your leg "Bro got this letter. He wouldn't let me see it or tell me what it was about, but... It changed him" you looked down "the next day he..." You swallowed hard "he beat me. Not the cool kind where he beats me at a battle but... He actually hurt me intentually." You slowly slide off your glasses and buried your face in your hands "it hurt so badly" you started crying softly.  
John sat there awkwardly and slightly stunned. He slowly reached out and rubbed your back. You shifted and buried your head in his chest. He continued to rub your back "what happened after that?" He asked softly

You let out a breath "it got worse as time went on. I figured out that when he beat me He was drunk. One day...." You closed your eyes "today he r-raped me" you shifted closer to john "that's how I got the black eye... He hit me when I tried to get away from him" john tensed up as he listened.  
"Oh dave.." You didn't say anything as you pulled up your sleeves "la-last night I-I.. Well..." You showed john the new cut marks. John gently took your arm in his hands "why would you do this?" He asked softly.  
You looked at your arms "I... Was trying to make myself bleed out but it didn't work..."


	4. Chapter 4

Your name is John Egbert. You have just received some of the most disturbing news you've ever heard. You can feel blood pulsing through your veins as rage floods your soul. How dare anyone touch Dave? Especially his own brother? How could anyone drive him to try to kill himself? How dare he? You try to keep it together. Don't fly into a rage. You have to stay solid for Dave. Speaking of which... you pull him into a tight hug. His arms circle around you as he sobs into your shoulder. "Shhh..." You whisper. "It's okay. It's okay. You're safe now. It's okay." It becomes a quiet mantra, comforting Dave while quieting your anger down a bit. "It's okay. You're okay." His sobs slowly begin to quiet, and you try to pull back, but he keeps his face in your chest and holds you tighter.  
"John. Don't let go."  
You pull him closer for a second before sliding your arms under him and picking him up like a baby. You carry his surprisingly lightweight body over to your bed and lay him across it, sitting down next to him. To your suprise, he reaches up and pulls you down by your shoulder so the two of you are laying face to face. He pulls you closer and hides his face in your neck.  
"Dave..." You whisper before pulling him closer. You realize that you're crying. "Dave." You whisper again.  
"John, I love you." his voice shocks you. It's trembling, cracking, unsteady. He pulls back a bit and looks you in the eyes. "I love you."

Woah.

You did not expect that.

That's okay, though.

You're perfectly happy with it.

You smile softly at Dave. "I love you too." You say aloud. Suddenly, all the fear and sadness falls away from Dave's face like a snow-melt on a thawing mountain. He leans upward and rubs his nose against yours. Eskimo kisses. Your smile grows into a full out grin. Quickly leaning forward, you kiss him quickly on the mouth. You start to pull away, but he reaches behind your head and twists his fingers into your hair, pulling you closer, as he kisses you harder. His lips gently play with yours, his teeth and tongue occasionally grazing you. You can feel your heartbeat accelerate. Your breathing is heavy, dashing along with your excitement. You must be blushing so brightly. He pulls back a tiny bit. "John, calm down. Try not to breathe so hard." He leans back in and starts kissing you again. After a few more seconds, he mumbles, "Turn your head a bit to the left." You comply immediately. "No, your other left." You turn the other way. "There, better. Now we can keep going." He whispers before leaning back in to kiss you. This time, he doesn't hold anything back. He starts by gently pressing his lips against yours, molding them to the shape of your buck teeth. Then he pushes a little harder, forcing your mouth open, and nips at your lower lip. Hard. You gasp and pull away, but almost immediately, you're back for more. He nips at you again, but this time, you dig your nails into the back of his shirt and pull him closer. You feel something drip onto your neck and realize it's blood; he bit through the skin. He must've realized it too, because he eases up a little with the teeth. Instead, he licks at the wound, cleaning the blood off. He gently rubs the tip of your tongue with his, and you feel a happy shiver go through you. You reciprocate his actions and wrap your legs around him. You wouldn't trade this moment for the world.  
Suddenly, you hear a soft click. You pull away from Dave and look over at the now open window. Sitting halfway on the sill, halfway on the roof, is Dave's bro.

This.

Is not good.


	5. Chapter 5

Your name is Dave Strider. Sitting beside/on top of you is your best- wait... Boyfriend? Yeah. Boyfriend. John Egbert. You look to the window seeing your brother watching you and John. You swallow hard and sit up. John shifts off you slightly. You look to him and realize that he's in a slightly defensive position. You take a deep breath and look at the bed. "How did you know I was here?"  
Bro shifts and steps fully into John's room. "I'm not stupid, you ass." You look to the side. "I know the password to your computer. I read your pesterlog as soon as I realized you weren't there." You slowly get up and stand cowardly by John's bed. John gets up and stands beside you. Even though he's shorter than you and Bro, he still looks taller than you at the moment. You shift and step behind John.  
Bro takes a step closer. You whimper softly, so only John can hear. John growls softly. "No closer." Bro raises an eyebrow. "Why should I listen to you, Egbert?"  
John growled again. "Because this is my house. My dad isn't that far away." You hold onto John's shirt and move closer. John looks to you before looking back to Bro. Bro was scowling. "Get over here, Dave. Right. Now." You shake your head slightly. "No way. I'm not going with you." You hold onto John's shirt tighter.  
Bro growls, "Now Dave!" You shake your head once again. "I could call child services for what you did to me."

Bro hesitates. "They might take you away from Egbert."

That makes you shut up. You look at the ground as Bro examines you from across the room. "Where the hell are your glasses?" You shift and look up. Your red eyes are framed in dark circles. On one of your eyes, the skin is swollen and bruised. It's changing colors slowly. Black, blue, green, yellow, purple, red. You could see some broken capillaries as well when you looked earlier. Bro hit you pretty hard.

Bro growls. "Are you even listening, you little shit? Where's your glasses?!" You jump slightly at his volume. "No one wants to see a freak like you's eyes!" You look at the ground defeated. Then, you slowly reach over, pick up your glasses and slide them on your face.

He's right.

No one wants to see or love someone like you.


	6. Chapter 6

Your name is John Egbert. You know only one thing at this moment, and that is that you need to protect Dave. Now. Otherwise, you're going to lose him. You slowly walk over to him and reach up, pulling his glasses off. He resists at first, but lets you do it. Damn, that bruise is bad, but you lean up and kiss it softly. "I love you. I want to see your eyes, even if no one else does, and you're not a freak. You're a beautiful mutation."  
Bro moves a step closer. "The fuck did you just say?"  
You spin around and, slightly scared, mostly angry, walk up to him. Right up to him. You're less than a foot away from him. You drop the glasses and step on them, snapping the frames, grinding the glass into the carpet. You slowly raise your hand, and as Bro and Dave watch, curl it into a fist.

Then you punch Bro as hard as you can.

He flies backwards, nearly falling out the window. You jump back over to a stunned Dave and grab his hand. "Run." You whisper. "Run now. Run with me." He looks at you. "With you?" He asks. You give his hand a reassuring squeeze. "With me. No matter where we go, I'm staying with you." You begin to run down the stairs with Dave, but are cut short; Bro got in front of you and slammed the door closed. The two of you slowly back towards the still open window.  
"You think he actually wants you?" Bro taunts at Dave. "You're worthless. A freakish psycho."  
You can feel the blood rush through your ears, but before you can say anything, Bro is on top of you, holding something over your nose and mouth. Dave tries to pull him away from you, but Bro gives him a backhand slap so hard, you can see every last finger in the red welt. You struggle to hold your breath, but slowly, you run out of air and have no choice. You take a breath. Immediately, the world fades to black, and you don't feel anything anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Your name is Dave Strider. Your abusive Bro has just knocked your boyfriend, John, unconscious. You run to John's side, tears flowing from your red irises, but Bro is already there, forcing the same rag of chloroform to your face, irritating the nasty bruise under your eye from earlier where Bro hit you. "See? He can't even stay awake for you, what makes you think he loves you?" Bro growls into your ear as you struggle and squirm to get away. You are almost able to get out of his grip, but the lack of air is going to kill you. You have to take a breath, even though it puts you to sleep. In your final waking moments, you hear Bro call downstairs, "Mr. Egbert? John and Dave are doing a weeklong sleepover. Yes, our house. They'll get plenty of food, don't worry about them. I'll call you if there's a problem. They may want to make it longer than a week, we'll see how it goes. It is summer vacation, after all, so it's not an issue. They can stay over for a few months, for all I care."  
You whisper, "No, not John. Leave John." You know what Bro has planned for the two of you. As you fade away, the last thing you see is Bro leaning over John, trying to figure out the best way to carry him.


	8. Chapter 8

Your name is John Egbert. You don't know where you are. You shake your head slightly trying to remember something. Anything. But you couldn't. All you could remember was that your name was John Egbert. Suddenly you remember your dad and everything else comes flooding back. You groan and rub your head. An extreme head ache. It felt like something was trying to squeeze your brain out of a teeny tiny hole.  
You groan again as it gets worse.

"John?"

You sit up immediately and peer into the darkness

"Dave?"

You hear shuffling and suddenly your boyfriend is right beside you. He immediately starts checking you for wounds. You gently took his hands "I'm fine." You reach up and gently touch the spot Dave's brother hit him. Dave winces slightly before collapsing into your arms "I'm so glad you're okay" you gently stroke his hair and whisper calming words to him. He slowly sits up "we have to find a way out of here"  
You nod as you look around "where are we anyway?" Dave hesitates  
"I don't know," he says "I've never been to this part of the house before. I know we're in the house though" you nod before starting to stand up. You wince. Your ankle doesn't feel right and before you know it you're on the floor again. Dave sucks in a breath and kneels down beside you. He examines your foot and sighed "it's twisted. It's not too bad, just keep your weight off of it."  
You frown "from what?"  
Dave shifted and sat next to you "I'm guessing Bro wasn't careful when he was carrying us" you nod and looked at the ground.

Footsteps.

You hear footsteps slowly approaching you. You shift backwards slightly, preparing for anything that may step out of the darkness. You hear clinking and clicking of keys in a lock and a squeaky metal door opening. You hear footsteps again as the metal door slams shut. There was a soft click and the room was lit up.  
You look around and realize that you're in a torture chamber. You suck in a breath and looked up at bro.  
Bro smirked as he looked to you and Dave. He then mumbled,

"Oh this will be fun."


	9. Chapter 9

Your name is Dave Strider. You have just realized exactly how psychotic Bro is. You pull John closer to your side, away from Bro. He looms over you, his dark sunglasses giving you a reflective glimpse of what you look like. Damn. You're a mess. Egbert looks good compared to you. Suddenly, Bro reaches down and pull John to his feet. You begin to protest, but a vicious kick knocks you back to the ground. Bro drags John over to a wall covered in long rows of shackles. He clips one onto John's wrist before walking back over to you. He leans over you and murmurs, "Finally. You can't get away. And if you try, I'll kill your little... pet."  
You hear John yell, "There are worse things than death, you bitch!" Bro turns and contemplates John's figure, shackled to the wall, completely defenseless. "Oh, I know there are worse things." He chuckles. "I know them, and I will do them to you. All in good time, though. First, we have to start with the naughty little boy." Noticing your attempts to rise to your feet, he kicks you again. "You've been very bad, haven't you? I've always told you. You can do whatever you like, but there will be repercussions. It's time for those repercussions." He laughs and drags you over to an old, rusty, bloodstained table covered in dusty, cracking leather straps and harnesses. He flicks on an overhead lamp and pulls another small table over to you. The small table is covered in an assortment of knives, needles, strings, and what looks like... well, that's too much bone to be an animal, and you doubt that the gore-spewing internal organs are fake. Bro shoves the remains of what you're pretty sure was once a teenage girl off of his tools and pulls you up onto the table, laying you face-up. He buckles you into the harness and straps your arms and legs down to the tabletop. You know that you're never going to break free, especially in your current state, so you just let it happen. At this point, struggling will only get you more injured. Bro grins as he finishes tying you down. "Good, good." He mutters. "That should hold you quite nicely." Then he picks up a pair of scissors. "First thing we need to do is get rid of all those clothes." He deftly cuts through the edge of your jeans, tearing them to shreds in a matter of seconds. He pulls the scraps away and throws them onto the ground as he goes, slowly building a small pile of denim on the ground. Then he starts on your shirt, once again slicing through the disc he split so long ago. Eventually, you're in nothing but your underwear. He rips the last shreds of fabric away from your chest and tosses them to the ground. "Now..." He picks up a small black marker from the table. "Where should we begin?" He begins to draw lines across your body, creating a mess of inky black streaks on your skin. "Should we begin the incision here and drag it to here? Or should we start over here and go there next?" He laughs to himself. "What does it matter? It's all the same in the end." He sets down the marker and picks up a small knife, a scalpel really. You hear John gasp in terror as Bro sets the knife against the small of your chest.  
"John, don't. Don't look." You call to him. "No matter what, don't look."  
"Dave..." John sobs out. God, the sound of him crying is heartbreaking. Bro laughs and grips the knife tighter. Before you realize what is happening, you hear a sickeningly wet rip.  
Then the pain hits.  
It starts at the cut and travels in waves, jerking through your entire body, forcing you to convulse violently. You close your eyes and scream as loudly as you can. Bro only adjusts his grip on the knife as he delicately drags it up the center of your rib cage, splitting the skin, carving at your flesh. He isn't going deep enough to cause deathly injuries, but it's enough to make you howl, loudly, loud enough to drown out the sound of your blood drip-drip-dripping onto the floor, loud enough to drown out Bro's maniac laughter, loud enough to drown out John's screams as he fights against his chains. The pain is so intense that your vision begins to cloud and you fight for air, forcing your lungs to breathe in and out. Bro giggles like a school girl as he removes the knife from your flesh, a good six inches away from where it started. You look down at the gash. It's bleeding rapidly, sending out a new gush of red liquid every time you breathe in. You realize that you need to get a grip on yourself, or else you're going to bleed out on the table. You decide to casually mention this fact to Bro.  
"I'm going to..." You pause to cough. "...bleed out. I-I'm gonna die." You hear John inhale quickly. Bro only chuckles. "No, we're not going to let that happen." He sets the knife back on the little table and picks up the needle and thread you saw earlier. He knots the end of the thread and positions the needle above the edge of the wound. You suddenly realize what he's planning. You twist and scream again as he sinks the needle into your chest, just below the knife cut. He pulls the thread through your skin as he stitches the gash closed. "Shh... Hold still, you little bitch." He mutters. "I can't do this right with you flipping out." As he ties in the final stitch, he breaks the thread and sets the needle back on the table. Then he unties you, throws you over his shoulder, and carries you over to where John is laying on the floor. He tosses you down next to John, secures your right leg to one of the chains, and walks to the door. "Goodnight, little ones." He laughs, flips out the light, and slams the door closed, locking it behind him, plunging you and John into complete darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Your name is John Egbert and you just watched your boyfriend get brutally abused. You whimper softly at the darkness. You don't like it at all. You had no idea what could be a few inches from your face. Ever since a child you had a strong pull towards the supernatural. You had strange dreams and even stranger voices in your head. As you got older the dreams got stranger and some of the voices faded. Except for one. This one spoke lies to you. Lies that you weren't good enough, smart enough, good looking, it tried to get you to do terrible things. And the worst part is you listened to it sometimes. You still have marks, memories, of those things. This continued,

Until you met Dave.

You look over in his general direction. He helped you through so much without even knowing it. But after you met him, the voice got angry. The things it told you now didn't work on you. You understood now that all it spoke were lies. It doesn't mean you're always fine now, sometimes you break down and listen to the voice but you understand it's not telling you the truth.  
You shifted. Your dreams had gotten weirder and scarier after you met Dave. You guessed it had something to do with the voice, you honestly didn't care though.

You brought yourself back to the present and looked to Dave. He was huddled in a ball. You sit up and crawl next to him. You cuddled him and closed your eyes. He swallowed hard and shifted slightly so he could lay down. Dave groaned at the pain that surged through him and you winced at the sound. You started crying silently into Dave's chest.  
Suddenly the voice was there and he was standing right behind you. Leaning over and was right by your ear. You suck in a small breath and held tightly to Dave. "Look at you" It whispered "you're so weak. You can't even protect your boyfriend." You nuzzled Dave and cried a little harder. "You should just end it all. You're not worth anything." You felt a hand gently touch your back. You jumped slightly and lifted your head. You looked to Dave. He had his eyes closed and was mumbling out comforts. It was hard to hear him because his voice was so raw but you heard him and you felt so much better. You shifted and laid on Dave almost but was extremely careful not to hurt him. You gently nuzzled him again. The voice huffed and disappeared.  
You lifted your head and looked to Dave "I'm sorry, I love you."  
Dave looked to you "sorry for what?" He whispered  
"For not being able to protect you..."  
Dave shook his head "don't blame yourself. If there's anyone to blame it's me" you slowly laid your head on his chest again and nodded slightly "alright"  
Dave shifted "one more thing"  
You glanced up at him

"I love you too"


	11. Chapter 11

Your name is Dave Strider and hurt. More than you have ever hurt in the past. It was like it was all still there. Everything your brother shoved in you.

You closed your eyes and slowly touched the sloppy stitches he gave you. You had to bite your lip to keep the sound of pain in. You swallowed hard and looked down at john. He had fallen asleep on your chest, too tired to stay awake. You sighed. There was no way you were going to sleep. Sleep is where you're subject to the twists and gnarls in your mind. Of course it's also home to your beautiful imagination, the place where you come up with artwork, lyrics, books, amazing thoughts and out looks on the world, and of course your mind is where you store your best memories. Everyone has good memories. Whether they realize it or not. They all do.  
But, with the good comes the bad. Your mind also stores bad memories. The ones that, for some, give them nightmares. and for others, give them grief and guilt. Your mind is where your demons hide. And you're going to quote a song now because you can;

"Sometimes, to stay alive, you've got to kill your mind."

Geez, you love that song.

You sigh and look around, trying to see something in the darkness. Anything. You can't see an inch, though. You sigh again and looked at the ground. Suddenly you look up. You knew how you were going to get out of here. Whenever bro came in and turned on the lights you were going to remember what was in the room. You let out a breath, your case wasn't helpless after all.

John shifted on you and you looked to him. You sighed only seeing a small dark lump laying slightly on you. You wished for any type of light, a lighter even. You sighed and closed your eyes as sleep slowly took you over.

You awoke with a start to the sound of the metal door slamming shut and the lights coming back on. Bro glared at you and John as John sat up and rubbed his eyes. You looked at John and frowned seeing his messy face that he got from crying. You looked at the floor, regretting ever pulling John into this.

Bro walked over and slapped you. You let out a small gasp of shock as you looked up at him. He held a small bowl of nearly rotted fruit. Bro growled and shifted the bowl "beg for it" you looked away. You knew you weren't going to eat it but there was no way you were being selfish and refuse what could be the only food they got for a whole week. You let out a breath and looked back to Bro

"Please bro.."

Bro hit you again "louder."  
You whimpered softly "p-please Bro. Please can we have the food?"  
Bro stared at you before kicking you. "Stupid son of a bitch" he dropped the bowl in front of you and john along with a candle, a match, and a candle holder. He then walked back out of the room without another word. You stared at the ground before grabbing the candle and match. You lit the candle and set it in the candle holder. John shifted closer "are you okay?" You nod slightly but didn't say anything. John gently took your face in his hands "no you're not. What's wrong?" You look away as tears start falling "I can't deal with this. It's too much. And on top of that I dragged you into all of this"

John frowned and gently brushed away your tears, careful of the old and new tears "it's okay Dave. We'll get through this" you look down at the ground and nodded slightly  
John nodded back. He let go of you and examined the fruit. You watched him "you should eat it. I don't plan to" john frowned at you "why not"

You shook your head "nothing"  
John frowned "you are going to eat." You sighed and set your head against the wall "fine"

John nodded as he split the fruit so you would each have the same amount"thank you" he handed your portion.  
You sighed and took it "I really don't want to eat this"

John looked to the side "I know. Do we really have a choice though?" You looked at the ground and shrugged "people can last three weeks without food"  
John nodded slightly "yes but he might not get us anything for a few weeks" you sighed and nodded before biting into one of your apples


	12. Chapter 12

Your name is John Egbert and you are having your first candlelit dinner with your boyfriend. Sure, you're eating spoiled fruit, in a torture chamber, and trying to avoid ripping Dave's stitches from where he was mutilated, but it counts. You and Dave finish the last bites of food and set the bowl aside. "Dave..." You begin to say something, but he hushes you.  
"No. Quiet. I know what you're going to say. And yes, I am so sorry for pulling you into this. If we get out of this alive, I swear I'll make it up to you." He says, looking at the ground. You try again. "Dave..."  
This time, he looks at you. "What is it?"  
You reach over to him. "You must be freezing."  
As he looks down at himself, you can see the understanding cross his face. He hadn't really comprehended that he was in nothing but his underwear. "Oh. Oh, yeah."  
You tug off your Ghostbusters t-shirt and start to hand it to him, but he makes you take it back. "Dude, I'm not wearing that. My stitches, remember?"  
You sigh. "Take my pants at least. You'll fit in those."  
He grins, slightly bitterly. "I want in your pants, John, but not like this. Not with us huddling together on a cement floor, shackled to a wall, in the dark with nothing but a candle, awaiting our next tortures."  
You can't help but smile slightly. "I didn't say I wanted you in my underwear as well. Just take the pants and put them on."  
He takes them from you and tugs them on. Then he looks to you and smiles. This is the first time you've truly seen him smile since... well, for a long time. "John. Your shirt looks like a dress on you."  
You smile a little wider. "Oh my gosh, Dave. You would notice that."  
He reaches out and pulls you down on top of him by the wrist. He slides his hand under the edge of your shirt and begins rubbing your back, alternating between a hard, deep, forceful rub with his knuckles and a light, soft scratch with his nails that sends shivers down your spine and excites you in a way you've never really felt before. You close your eyes as a soft moan escapes from you. "Ohh..."  
Dave grins and moves his hand down, pushing the edge of your undershorts out of the way. You moan a little louder as his fingers graze you. What is happening to you? You're shivering, your heart rate is through the roof, and all you can think about is how much you don't want Dave to stop doing that because it feels so freaking good. You twist your fingers into Dave's hair and let him continue, sighing happily and occasionally moaning when he hits a spot that feels especially amazing. You just hope that Bro doesn't walk in on this.


	13. Chapter 13

Your name is Dave Strider, and you are very turned on. Very. Turned on. You bit your lip as you watched John. You swallowed hard at the thoughts popping into your head. You shook your head a tiny bit before leaning in and kissing John. He pulls softly at your hair, it feels really good, like if someone put all the good feelings together in a bowl and mixed them together. You moaned softly and closed your eyes.   
John looked up at you slightly surprised by the noise that escaped you lips. Suddenly he grinned "you like that don't you?"

You blushed and nodded slightly.   
John smiled and continued to pull at your hair like before but this time harder. You moaned again and looked to john. He had a small smile on his face. He shifted and kissed you, you smiled and kissed him back. You shifted and broke the kiss only to start pressing kisses down his jawline and neck. You stop at the spot where John's neck met his shoulder. You glanced at him before biting down. 

Hard. 

John let out a gasp of surprise before moaning "Dave"   
You shivered at the sound of your name being said by the boy you love. You slowly pulled back thinking of your brother. You sighed softly "we shouldn't do this here. Not here, not now." John nodded slowly before looking at his neck. He smiled slightly at the mark you left on him. You looked around before placing a small kiss on john. He smiled softly at you before looking at his sprained ankle 

"We'll be okay" he whispered


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now that I successfully transferred all my chapters from Wattpad, its time to write the next chapter. Enjoy!

Your name is John Egbert and you just woke up from a very taxing dream.

 

Oh wait.

 

That's called reality.

 

You shifted, wincing at the pain that went through you. You glanced at Dave worriedly seeing he was still passed out. You stroked his hair and started to think about what happened.

 

It had been a few days since they saw Dirk. (or what they thought was days seeing as they had no way of knowing what time it was.) You and Dave were talking quietly to each other about your 'shitty movies' when there were some loud noises and Dirk came bursting into the room "Alright," he growled "which one of you shits wants to play a game?" you frowned and neither of you answered

Dirk frowned "Not going to talk? Well then, I'll have to choose for you." he stalked over and unlocked your restraints. You squeaked softly as Dirk hauled you up by the scruff of your neck. Dave growled "Leave John alone!" Dirk looked down at Dave like he was some sort of insect "Shut up you piece of shit."

 

Dave sat up "I will not." Dave paused and narrowed his eyes "Asswipe."

 

Shit.

 

Dirk immediately chained you to the table and turned on Dave. Dirk started kicking Dave as you pleaded for him to stop "Never. Insult. Me." Dirk growled. Dave tried to get away but couldn't. Finally Dirk placed a fierce kick on Dave's head and Dave went limp. 

You watched in terror as Dirk walked over to you "How can you do that to your own _brother_?" you asked Dirk and looked up at him. He didn't say anything as he tried to restrain you to the table. You squirmed and fought back. Dirk growled "Stay still!"

You growled back "Why? So you can slowly kill me faster?!"

Dirk scowled and slapped you "Don't sass me."

You stayed silent as Dirk finished restraining you. You closed your eyes as he took off your pants. Dirk got one of his knives and started carving into your skin. You grit your teeth and refuse to succumb to letting him hear you scream.

Dirk growled and pressed the knife deeper "Make some noise or I'll kill Dave." you whimpered softly and squirmed slightly as you watched the blood seep out of the wound. Dirk got another knife and pressed it into you. You let out a strangled cry as pain ripped through you, wave after wave of pain forcing screams and cries of pain. Bro was laughing manically as he watched you nearly bleed out. finally he pulled out the knives and started stitching you up. You started sobbing in pain in fear. Bro growled and pushed you off the table. you gasped hearing a snap and a sharp pain sear through you wrist. "Get up." you heard bro say "GET UP!" he screamed when you didn't move and struck your side with a pipe that was by the table. You whimpered and forced yourself to your feet using the table for support. You closed your eyes for a second and when you opened them Dirk was there. Way to close for comfort. You gasped and tried to get away but suddenly he was kissing you.

 

Wait...

 

What?

 

You gasped and tried to shove him off but you were too weak. He finally let go of you with a smirk "I'm not done with you." he hissed out "Since you were a good boy you can not be locked up." he left the room and you fell to your knees and cried. why did you and Dave have to go through this? You looked to him.

 

Dave...

 

He was still passed out on the floor. You slowly got up and walked over to him. You dropped to your knees and took his head in your lap. You gently stroked his hair. And thats how you ended up here. Dave's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at you

 

"Who are you?"


	15. Chapter 15

Your name is John Egbert and you just heard the worse words to _ever_ leave Dave's mouth. Your eyes widened and you squeaked "N-no. Dave, its me! I'm John! Remember?! Oh, jegus dave! Please tell me you remember!" you started panicking as you talked to Dave. 

 

Dave frowned and slowly sat up rubbing his head "I'm sorry.... I really don't know who you are..." you let out a tiny sob and covered your mouth with your hand. You couldn't help the tears that fell from your eyes.

 

Dave's eyes widened and leaned forward slightly "I-I- please don't cry. I-I can't really remember who you are... But I know you're special to me..." he was silent a second "Please don't cry, I hate it when you're sad... You shouldn't have to be sad. ever." you took in a deep breath and forced yourself to calm down

"I-I'm sorry." you mumbled wiping away your tears "It-it's just been a long couple days..." Dave frowned as he took in your body

"What happened to you?" he asked quietly. You looked down at yourself. You had fresh and dried blood on you, the stitches Dirk gave you were extremely sloppy and just barely holding together your skin. You looked back to Dave and sighed "Your bro" was all you said said as you slowly leaned against the wall. You started examining your swollen and discolored wrist. Dave looked at you confused "Dirk..? But... why would he do something like this?"

you lifted your shoulder slightly "Beats me.." Dave moved to get up, but was forced to stay where he was because of his chains. Dave frowned at them "what the-" he looked at the rest of himself and frowned at his wounds "Oh-oh god.." he quickly looked away, starting to panic a little. You noticed and set a gentle hand on Dave's shoulder "Hey-Hey. listen to me. focus." Dave's eyes slowly settled on yours "It's going to be alright." you whispered to him. Dave took a deep breath and nodded slightly. You let go of Dave and slowly stood up "We have to find a way out" you mumbled as you walked around the perimeter of the room with your hand on the wall "Someone had to have gotten out at some point. Right? common sense would be that he left some sort of way for him to escape in case of emergency..." Dave watched you curiously as you babbled on. You paused for a moment and listened intently. You couldn't hear anything. "I believe these are sound proof walls." you rubbed the wall with your hands "that makes sense. You don't want anyone to hear the screams of your captives." Dave sat up slightly as he mumbled Johns name "John... John... so familiar... John... Egg? No.... John.. EGBERT!"

You jumped hearing your last name get yelled by Dave. You turned to him as he looked at you excitedly "Your name is John Egbert!" a smile spread across your face

"Yes Dave! That's my name!" you walked over to him and got down "What else do you remember?"

Dave sat up a little more "Well, I know this." Dave looked up into your eyes and slowly leaned in. His lips touched yours and you smiled as you got closer and deepened the kiss. Dave grinned and pulled back. You let out a soft whimper want to just kiss him forever

Dave looked at you excitedly "I'm starting to remember!" his expression slowly turned solemn "Oh yeah..." he rubbed the spot on his head that got kicked "I can't lie, it was a little nice having forgotten everything for a little bit.."

You sighed and stroked Dave's hair "Yeah- I know" you gently kissed Dave's head "I'm so glad you're alright" Dave smiled before looking at you

"why aren't you chained up?"

You looked down and frowned slightly

"John? What happened?"

You let out a small breath. You had to tell him.

"After Dirk tortured me," you gestured to your wounds "he forced me to get up and he... he kissed me..." You swallowed hard and looked at the ground "I tried to get him to stop but I was too drained. He said he wasn't done with me and said I was a good boy and didn't have to get locked up."

You glanced at Dave. He had fury clear in his eyes.

You winced and braced yourself.

 


	16. -Chapter 16-

((I'm tired of POVs I'm sorry for the sudden change to third person)) 

Dave suddenly pulled hard at his chains "That son of a bitch! I swear I'm going to kill him!" Dave winced feeling his stitches on fire with pain.   
He forced himself to stop struggling even though all he really wanted to do was break free and kill his brother. Dave let silent tears of frustration and pain run down his face.   
He closed his eyes as John slowly walked over and knelt in front of Dave.   
John was silent as he wiped away Dave's tears and gently kissed him. Once John pulled away, he rested his forehead on Dave's "it'll be okay.." John murmured. "We'll find a way out." John sighed softly as he pressed a little closer to the blonde haired boy. 

\- - - - - - - - - 

Jake stood in front of dirk's door, it had been forever since he'd seen him... That's probably why he didn't want to ring the dang doorbell...   
Jake looked around, it was eerily silent in the apartment corridor...   
Jake looked back to the house and rang the doorbell. He waited for a good five minutes but no one answered "maybe... Maybe the doorbell doesn't work?" Jake mumbled to himself. He knocked on the wood door, pausing when it opened after he knocked once "...strider..?" He asked quietly.   
Silence.   
Jake glanced around the small apartment "Dirk?" Jake asked louder as he slowly shut the door behind him. It was dark inside the small apartment...   
Jake started walking around some, trying to find any evidence the older boy was ever even there.   
It was pretty obvious someone lived here... Jake opened the fridge and found a pizza in there. He opened the box and let out a small breath seeing that there was relatively new looking leftovers in it.   
Jake started looking around a bit more only to find a large stack of mail sitting on the table.   
The brown haired boy looked around before starting to sort through it all. "Bills... Bills.... Junk... Credit card offers... Mor-" Jake paused seeing an unusual looking letter.   
There was no writing on it. The paper on the inside looked as though it might be red.  
Jake frowned and looked around once again before slowly tearing it open. He examined the red paper in his hands. It smelt horrible, like someone had dumped a whole bottle of perfume on it, regretted the decision, and poured another full bottle of perfume. Jake scrunched up his nose and coughed, realising all the perfume was used to mask the heavy smell of whiskey and cigarette smoke. The Brit coughed a few more times as he unfolded the parchment.   
The writing was done in black calligraphy print it was loopy and swirling, Jake wouldn't have been surprised if it was a woman who wrote this letter. The brunette took a deep breath and slowly started reading the curly hand writing:

Hey Dirky! I miss you! I know it's been a while since we talked! (It wouldn't have been so long had you bothered to actually pick up your phone, silly boy!)  I want to meet up. maybe for dinner? Like I said before, I miss you and I want to get back together!   
Lots of love   
~Vriska xoxo 

Jake frowned as he finished reading the letter, avoiding touching the gross blue lipstick mark at the bottom of the page. Who was Vriska? Dirk's new toy?   
Jake winced at the harsh thoughts going through his head. Dirk was his friend. He shouldn't think of him like that...   
Jake put the letter back in it's envelop and set it down. He went back to looking to see what he found.   
Nothing looked off about the house except that it was extremely messy but that was strider for you. He kicked an empty bottle of... Something, out of the way as he looked for Dirk's keys. Jake frowned when he couldn't find them "Went out, huh mate...?"   
Jake was unsure of what to do. He then paused, remembering there was more than one strider living in this house. Where was Dave? Jake hadn't seen any of the young boy's things... Jake started looking around again.   
Nope....   
Nothing...   
Jake went wading through all the shit on the floor to get to Dave's room. He opened it and looked around.   
The young Strider's room was spotless compared to the rest of the house. There were only some clothes thrown here and there. It didn't look like anything was off. Jake turned to leave when he spotted something that was off about all of this. There was blood on one of Dave's dirty shirts...


	17. Chapter 17

Jake frowned deeply and walked over to the item in question. He gingerly picked up the soiled red and white broken record shirt.   
Dave loved his record shirts, they were almost as loved as his turntables, Jake had never seen a single one of these shirts on the floor... Jake looked closer, he was right... There was blood on this shirt. It was fairly old but it was still blood.   
There was blood where the blonde boy's side would be and there were stains on the sleeves that were a tad darker than the rest of the shirt sleeves...  
There was a thump and the sound of someone unlocking a door. Jake's eyes widened and he quickly dropped the shirt where he found it.   
Jake scrambled to find a good spot to hide, eventually he settled on Dave's closet. He closed the door silently and tried to focus on his breathing  
In....  
Out....  
In....  
Out....  
Jake slowly let out a long breath and pressed against the door to listen for Dirk.  
Jake could hear the sound of glass shattering and loud cursing. Jake frowned "what happened to my Dirk...?" Jake asked silently as he leaned more against the door of the young strider's closet.   
Jake paused.   
He looked around.  
"By golly! What am I doing hiding in a closet?" He mumbled to himself "Strider may have speed and height on me but I'm buffer and stronger than him! If need be I could take him down any day!" Jake reached for the door knob but stopped.   
What if more than Dirk's personality and hygiene had changed? What if he was bigger and meaner and stronger than before? Jake could take Dirk easily in the past but that was when the boy wasn't worked up, when he didn't feel threatened. While Jake won most of their tussles, there were times that dirk would succeed in over powering Jake and once that happened, there was no hope for Jake winning.   
Jake slowly stepped away from the door.  
Bursting out their wasn't a good idea.   
For all Jake knew, Dirk could have a weapon and if that was so then Jake would be screwed. Jake started wishing he had brought his handgun with him...  
Jake froze hearing a strange noise. He realised it was the sound of another type of lock but it seemed weird the sound it made...   
Jake groaned inwardly, he had to find out what that noise was. If he didn't then it would drive him insane.  
The brunette slowly opened the closet door and looked around...

He let out a sigh of relief. Nothing was different from before. Jake crept as silently as he could to the door he came in from. Jake pressed against the door and listened. He didn't hear anything... What if Dirk knew Jake was here and was just outside the door? Jake took a deep breath. He had to do this.  
The Brit slowly opened the door and looked around 

Nope.

No dirk. 

Jake paused seeing a metal door that hadn't been there when he came in. Jake furrowed his eyebrows when he realised it was a hidden doorway.   
The brunette crept over to the new door and pressed against it. 

Silence...

Silence...

Not silence! 

Jake stumbled away from the door with wide eyes. He swore he just heard a scream...


	18. Chapter 18

Jake stumbled back towards the door. Did he...? Did he really just hear that..?

The Brit slowly got closer and pressed his ear to the door. It... Kinda sounded like someone was begging...? Jake pressed as close as possible and listened closer "n-no! Pl-" jake furrowed his brow. First off... Was that a moan...? Second... Was that... John?

"Stop it!" Someone yelled. Jake could hear this clearly through the door "leave John alone! Get your filthy hands off of him!" Jake frowned deeply. He was sure that was Dave. Jake went to step back towards the door but he stepped on an empty bottle.

The bottle moved out from under his foot and jake fell forward, hitting the door with a 'clang'

Everything went silent.

Jake nervously straightened up and looked around. He... He really should get out...

Suddenly the door was open in front of him and he heard strange footsteps but didn't see anyone. Jake slowly stepped in to try and find the boys.

Jake only got a step into the room when the power was cut. The room was submerged in darkness and Jake couldn't see a thing. Jake frowned deeply "Dirk...? Dave...? John...?" He was met with only silence.

Jake was about to turn around when suddenly he heard something.

Someone was breathing right in his ear.

Jake's eyes widened and he slowly stepped forward, away from the person but suddenly there were two arms around him. One wrapped around jake's waist to hold him as still as possible and the other was pressing a strange smelling cloth over his mouth and nose.

Jake's vision started going blurry as he swayed a little on his feet.

Jake couldn't keep himself awake anymore and let his eyes slide shut.

\-------------------------------------------

John was shivering in Dave's warm, strong arms. He was so glad he had Dave right now. He was so scared and he felt so gross...

John sighed as he shifted closer to Dave, seeking his warmth. It's hard to keep warm when all you have to wear is a pair of boxers.

John peeked over Dave's shoulder at Jake. What was Jake even doing here...? Luckily the older boy seemed to be okay, Dirk having had been strangely careful with him.

John looked up at the sleeping blonde who was holding him close. He smiled softly and stroked Dave's hair out of his face. So beautiful...

John let out a large yawn, trying his hardest to stay awake. He had stayed up all night and kept watch of everyone, waiting for Jake to wake up.

Suddenly their was a groan as Jake did just this. The brunette groggily looked around "wha-....? Where..?" Jake's emerald green eyes finally settled on John's dark blue ones.

John slid out of Dave's arms and slowly walked over to Jake. The brunette looked up at him with a slightly scared expression.

John sat down in jake's lap and hugged him tightly "what are you doing here?" John asked quietly.

Jake sighed as he glanced at his shackles and then back down at John "I was coming to check on Dirk... I haven't heard from him in a while..." John sighed and hugged Jake tighter. "You shouldn't've come..." He murmured

Jake didn't say anything as he looked at the ceiling. He sighed and closed his eyes "what's going on...?" He murmured.

Before John got a chance to answer, Dave started stirring some while he mumbled "John...? John?!" He immediately shot awake and looked around for the boy.

John got out of jake's lap, seemingly having forgotten their conversation, and went back over to Dave. The blonde immediately tugged John down into his own lap and hugged him tightly "you scared me..." He murmured

John sighed softly "I'm sorry...." Dave didn't say anything, instead he just held John tighter.

Jake shifted and looked to them "Are you two alright...?"

John didn't say anything as Dave shrugged slightly "define 'alright'" Jake looked away, knowing there was no good answer to either questions "how long have you been here...?" He asked quietly

Dave shook his head "who knows. All I know is it's been what feels like fucking forever and we've only been fed once." Jake's eyes flicked down to see both of the boy's rib cages were starting to show already. He bit his lip and quickly looked away "why aren't you in shackles?"

John shuddered at the question and pressed closer to Dave. The blonde sighed softly "because we're 'good boys'" he murmured

Jake shuddered, definitely not wanting to know what that meant. Although he kind of had an idea...

John slowly lifted his head and looked over at Jake "Dirk treated you so nicely... why...?

Jake shivered and pulled at his chains "I- uh..." he looked away "we were boyfriends before... before a lot of things went down... I-I think he still loves me..."

John looked down at the ground "Do you still love him...?"

Jake opened his mouth to respond but he was cut short by aloud thud and then the sound of metal on metal as the door opened.


	19. Unfortunately not a chapter but a semi important author's note

11/3/2015

 

As of this moment, my boyfriend and I are working on cleaning up this story. There were some pretty gruesome chapters and I wanted to make them a bit... softer? I guess that would be my word for it.

It's perfectly fine if you don't want to go back and reread the previous chapters. It shouldn't effect your reading experience.

All we did was; I have started to lengthen and put greater detail into earlier chapters and My boyfriend is helping to edit, he also just rewrote chapter 9 because it was too triggering for me to rewrite it myself.

If you would like to read some of my boyfriend's stories, his username is: 7h13f_0f_l1gh7 (He writes some pretty amazing books)

I'll start posting the improved and edited chapters soon and then I'll work on writing the next chapter.

Thank you for your understanding and I hope you continue to enjoy Even Egderp Has Nightmares.


	20. Chapter 19

Jake startled and looked up as John pressed himself more into Dave. The door opened up, scratching and scrapping against the floor making a terrible sound.

Dirk stepped into the room and looked between the three boys. His eyes settled on Jake and a wicked grin spread across his face "so sleeping beauty awakens." He purred as he got a pair of handcuffs off the wall and pulled a set of keys out of his pocket. He slowly walked over to Jake and knelt down next to him

"I know exactly what I want to do to you." He purred as he handcuffed Jake and unlocked the chains so he was no longer attached to the wall.

Dirk forced Jake to his feet and started walking him out of the room.

John went to yell something to him but was stopped when Dave covered his mouth. John whimpered softly but realized that Dave was just trying to keep him safe.

Dave rubbed John's cheek. "It's okay, John." he whispered "Jake will be okay."

John nodded slowly as he watched the two leave and the door was closed behind them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jake stumbled out of the room, trying his best not to fall and make Dirk mad at him.

Dirk looked down at the male. Was he skinnier than the last time that he saw him...? Was he not really eating? Was he not taking care of himself? Did Jake really love Dirk?

Dirk shook his head quickly. It didn't matter now. Jake was his plaything now. Not his lover.

Dirk tossed Jake to the floor once they got to his room.

Jake squeaked and caught himself with his forearms before his face smashed against the floor.

Jake gasped as tears pricked at his eyes. Why did his arms have to land right on a shattered bottle?

Jake quickly moved so he wasn't resting on the shattered glass. Jake looked down at his bleeding arms before looking back up at Dirk.

Dirk growled and forced Jake back to his feet "Great. Now we have to fix this." He pushed Jake into the bathroom and started getting what he needed to stop the bleeding.

Jake cried out when Dirk started pulling the glass out of his flesh, not being careful at all. He drenched the boy's arms in antiseptic before he bandaged his arms.

"You had better be worth all that work." Dirk pulled Jake back out to the bedroom and knocked him down onto his bed. Jake whimpered softly and looked up at the bigger male. Dirk had never seemed so scary before...

((PLEASE READ!

Beyond this point there is a scene of non-consensual sex. If you are triggered by these things then please do not read. There will be a mark below that signifies when the scene ends and I'll fill you in on whatever you need to know.))

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dirk examined Jake before leaning down and kissing the brunette under him. Jake's eyes widened and tried to pull away but Dirk pinned him down. The blonde pulled away and growled "What do you think you're doing?" He growled. Jake shivered and looked away. "That's what I thought." Dirk hissed out and started marking Jake's neck. "You thought you could come in here and get away with not a scratch on you?" he growled as Jake let out tiny moans and squirmed.

Dirk forced Jake to stay still as he started to take off the smaller boy's pants. Jake whimpered and squirmed "Dirk, please... I don't want this... Please stop..."

Dirk ignored Jake as he let go of him to handcuff the smaller of the two to the bed.

Jake helplessly tugged at the cuffs and looked up at Dirk as he took off Jake's boxers.

Dirk paused when he saw Jake. Dirk raised an eyebrow and pushed Jake's shirt up to reveal a binder. "You never told me you were a girl." He looked to Jake.

Jake blushed and looked away from Dirk. "You didn't need to know." Jake mumbled "I was going to tell you eventually but then we broke up so it didn't matter." Jake didn't like this at all. He couldn't control anything and he knew that no matter what he did, Dirk wasn't going to listen to him. He hated to think what Dirk might be thinking right now...

Dirk frowned deeply before going silent and a strange look appeared on his face. He shook his thoughts away "Doesn't matter. I'm still gonna get what I want." Dirk said as he ran his hands over Jake "You should see yourself" Dirk purred. "You look so scared" Dirk leaned over Jake as he started to take his own pants and boxers.

"Please, Dirk" Jake whimpered "I really don't want this" Jake squirmed some while Dirk very obviously ignored Jake.

Once Dirk's pants were off, he pushed open Jake's legs and positioned himself between them. Jake squeaked and squirmed some more "Dirk, no! Please, no!" 

Dirk paused and looked into Jake's eyes "Come on Jake. You'll like it. Trust me." Jake looked away and shook his head "No. I don't want this." Dirk slid his hand down and rubbed his fingers over Jake's entrance.

Jake couldn't help the tiny moan that escaped as he unwillingly lifted his hips to try and get Dirk's fingers to go in. To be honest, Jake did want this. He was scared though. He knew Dirk probably wouldn't treat him well...

Dirk smirked "Look at you. You want this so badly." He started to thrust his fingers in and out of Jake. The smaller boy whimpered quietly and moaned "Well, Jake? Are you gonna cooperate or am i gonna have to take what I want?"

Jake squirmed slightly before sighing in defeat. Dirk took this as his cue to pull out his fingers and replace them with himself. He was not careful at all, just as Jake had imagined. It hurt badly since this was his first time and not to mention that Dirk was actually quite big. Jake couldn't recall even ever touching himself...

Dirk didn't even bother to let Jake adjust to him as he started to thrust into Jake. The blonde started to press loving kisses to Jake's collarbone. It felt good but it didn't outweigh the pain radiating in his lower regions. Tears pricked at Jake's eyes as he hoped it would end soon. it hurt so much...

Dirk slowly picked up speed and started to thrust harder. Jake squeezed his eyes shut as tears ran down his face, the pain increasing quite a bit.

Dirk wiped away the tears "You're fine." He mumbled, forcing the boy to stop crying.

After the longest ten minutes of Jake's life, Dirk came inside Jake with a low moan.

Jake cried when dirk pulled out. Dirk panted lightly and laid down next to Jake

 

~~~~~~~~~

((All you need to know (those of you who skipped) is that Jake is trans, Dirk is being tender, and Dirk wants to get Jake pregnant))

Dirk pulled Jake to his chest and hugged him to his chest. Jake whimpered quietly under his breath and closed his eyes. he hurt so so so much...

Dirk ignored the noises of pain coming from Jake as he let himself drift off. Jake glanced up at Dirk before looking up at the handcuffs that Dirk didn't bother to unlock.

Jake sighed and closed his eyes. His chest hurt from his binder but he forced himself to ignore it. He slowly fell asleep, feeling safe and afraid simultaneously in Dirk's arms


	21. Chapter 20

Wake up.

I said, wake up.

Dirk Strider.

Wake up right now.

 

Dirk jerked awake and looked around frantically, trying to regain his bearings.

Dirk let out a slow breath when he realized he was still in his room. He looked down at the small boy laying next to him.

Dirk smiled, purring quietly. Jake was his. No one else could have him.

Dirk shifted and set a hand on Jake's stomach.

Jake would definitely be his if he had his baby...

Dirk leaned down and smashed his lips against Jake's. He quietly sucked and tugged at his lip.

Jake's eyes flew open and started whimpering, tugging at his restraints.

Dirk frowned and pulled away. He stared down at Jake before getting off him and leaving without a word.

 

~~~~~~~~~

What... what just happened...?

Jake pulled himself up into a sitting position, using the cuffs on his wrists as leverage. Jake looked around the room. Had it really only been one night...? It didn't feel like it...

Jake noticed he suddenly had clothes on and the bandages on his arms looked different. Jake sighed and leaned his head back against the headboard. Had Dirk drugged him so he slept longer?

The Brit let out a soft groan. He was hungry but he felt nauseous too...

Jake looked up at the cuffs on his wrists. What was the probability that he could get out of these...?

Jake startled when the door opened and Dirk walked back into the room. He silently got out the keys for Jake's cuffs. He leaned over Jake and started messing with Jake's handcuffs.

The smaller male squeezed his eyes shut. He had a weird sense of fear and safety with Dirk hovering over him.

Once dirk was finished, he scooped Jake up into his arms and carried him to the bathroom. The green eyed boy didn't put up much of a fight, not wanting Dirk to be mad at him.

Dirk set Jake down once they got to the small bathroom. He locked the door behind them before turning to Jake.

Jake lowered his head as Dirk started undressing him. He started hoping with all his might that Dirk was just going to give him a bath. He was in no mood for sex and was absolutely certain he would throw up.

Dirk paused and glanced into Jake's eyes when Jake was in nothing but his underwear and his binder. Jake looked away, reaching up and taking off his (what he just now noticed) cracked glasses and set them with the rest of his clothes.

Dirk took Jake's silence as a right ahead and started working off his binder. Jake bit his lip, wanting desperately to just push Dirk away and leave. Leave the bathroom, leave the house, leave the city, leave the state, leave the country, even maybe leave the world.

Jake shifted uncomfortably before slowly lifting his arms. Dirk slid the binder off the rest of the way and looked down at Jake's chest.

Jake shot daggers at Dirk as he crossed his arms over his chest uncomfortably. "Stop staring at them." Jake snapped at him. "I didn't even give you fucking permission to take off my clothes."

Dirk glared at Jake but didn't say anything as he took off Jake's underwear and went to turn on the water in the tub, his back turned on Jake.

The smaller of the two boys slowly backed towards the door, reaching behind him for the door handle. Jake knew he locked the door but where was the actual lock...? Jake bit his lip when he realized that the door locked from the inside so Dirk must of used a key and then, of course, took the key out of the lock.

Jake sighed and went to stand in his original position.

Dirk turned and looked at Jake when the tub was full. The blonde crossed his arms expectantly. Jake shifted his weight from one foot to the other before walking over and climbed in the tub.

Jake slowly relaxed into the warm water while Dirk started removing the bandages on Jake's arms. The Brit had to say... The bath was nice... The warm water was soothing and it made his aching body feel better. Surprisingly, now that Jake thought about it, the nausea was slowly fading, only to be replaced with hunger.

Jake let out a slow breath and allowed Dirk to use him like his own little toy, carefully cleaning him thoroughly.

"I saw you opened a letter I got" Dirk said suddenly, surprising Jake.

Jake swallowed the lump forming in his throat "I did" he mumbled, not looking up at Dirk.

Dirk was quiet for a long moment before mumbling "That's illegal you know."

Jake sighed and looked to the side "Who was that?"

Dirk frowned deeply "No one." he snapped.

Jake slipped down further in the water, opting not to say anything. he closed his eyes and listened the the sound of Dirk's movements and their breathing.

Dirk started washing Jake's hair "I'm giving you a lot of trust, you know" he pulled a little to hard on Jake's hair, forcing a soft noise out of his mouth.

"In exchange for your freedom and for being able to sleep in my bed and eat my food, you have to make John and Dave look presentable and clean the house while I'm at work. If you disobey me and run off then I will find you and I will not treat you as nicely. You're mine and not anyone else's."

Jake lowered his head "Why do you want all this done?"

Dirk frowned, considering if he should say. "We have guests coming over." He said simply.

Jake nodded slowly and opened his eyes and watched as Dirk started letting out the water.

Dirk got a towel and wrapped it around Jake before lifting him out of the bathtub. Jake instinctively grabbed tight to Dirk's neck.

Dirk couldn't help the small smile that came to his face as he slowly set Jake down and started drying him off. Jake squirmed some but didn't push him away.

Once Jake was dry, Dirk picked Jake up once again and carried him out of the bathroom. He carried him to his bedroom and set Jake down "Find something to wear. I'll make you breakfast."

Without another word, Dirk slipped out of the room, leaving Jake alone.


	22. Chapter 21

Once Jake was dressed (he chose one of Dirk's shirts, one of his pairs of boxers, and a pair of jeans) he looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. Dirk obviously didn't have any bras but he knew that the blonde would get mad at him if he wore his dirty binder.

Jake slowly turned and walked out of Dirk's room to the kitchen. He sat down at the table and looked around. Dirk had cleaned off the table and kicked most of the empty bottles out of the way. Jake glanced at one by his feet before glancing up at Dirk. He had his back turned... he could just... Jake slowly and silently reached down for it.

Dirk started to turn around and Jake snapped back up, not wanting to get in trouble.

Dirk didn't seem to notice that anything was off as he sat down a plate of pancakes, bacon, and eggs in front of Jake. Jake glanced up at dirk. He remembered how good of a chef Dirk had been before... The food smelt so good but what if Dirk had drugged it or something...?

Jake's growling stomach won his inward debate and he turned to start eating, sighing when he realized that Dirk only gave him a spoon.

"Don't trust me with a knife and fork, huh?" he asked Dirk, looking up at him. Dirk shook his head "Eat."

The bigger male turned and started cleaning the kitchen. Jake looked down at his food and slowly picked up the spoon. Jake sighed and started eating. It tasted fine... Maybe Dirk wasn't as bad as Jake originally thought...

Jake quickly finished the rest of his breakfast, having realized that he was absolutely starving.

This, of course, made his nausea so much worse.

Jake quickly got up and went to the bathroom. He got down on his knees in front of the toilet and started getting sick.

Jake felt a calming hand start rubbing his back. Once Jake's body let up on him and he was able to stop retching into the toilet, he slowly leaned back against Dirk.

Jake wasn't sure if he liked Dirk or even if he trusted him but all he could do at this moment was to try and seek safety from someone.

After a minute or two, Dirk gently nudged Jake off. "Get cleaned up." he mumbled before leaving to finish cleaning the kitchen. Jake let out a slow, pitiful sigh. He slowly got up and started cleaning his face and rinsed out his mouth with water from the tap.

Jake finished and walked back out to the kitchen. He sat down on a bar stool and watched Dirk get ready for work.

The tall blonde walked over and looked down at Jake. "If you go anywhere outside this house without my permission... You'll regret it." Jake swallowed hard and nodded slowly.

Dirk ruffled Jake's hair before he took his hand and pressed a set of keys into his hand "For the boys' room." Jake looked down at them before nodding slowly.

The next thing Jake knew, he was all alone in the kitchen with the keys dangling from his fingers. He took a deep breath and got up. The small boy walked down the hall to the hidden door. He soon figured out how to open it and unlocked the door. Once he got in, he felt around for the light switch.

The lights flickered on, illuminating the disturbing torture room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

John jerked awake when the lights came on. His eyes immediately went to the door where jake was standing.

Wait...

Jake?

"Jake? What...?"

John slowly sat up and looked around "You don't look so good... are you okay?" John notice of course that Jake didn't have on his binder. John knew that Jake wasn't biologically a male and he knew it bothered him and John could clearly see how uncomfortable he was. Jake didn't say anything as he walked over to them.

John cocked his head slightly "Where's Dirk?" Jake shook his head "He's at work. he told me that I needed to get you two looking good and clean the house." John frowned and nudged Dave awake "Why?"

Jake shrugged slightly as Dave woke up and looked around. His eyes landed on Jake and his eyes traveled down. A slightly confused look appeared on his face. "I'm starving..." he mumbled, opting not to say anything about it. Jake nodded slowly "I'll make you two something to eat. Go take a shower"

John took Dave's hand and gently pulled him up, examining all the marks on Dave's body with a slightly worried expression.

Dave seemed to notice that John was worrying. He gently nudged the boy and put his face close to his so that he could get John's attention "I'm okay, love. Don't worry about me." John looked down at the floor and nodded slowly before taking both of his hands. Dave lifted them up to his lips and kissed his hands gently. John blushed slightly and smiled, squeezing them gently.

Jake smiled at the adorable little scene between the two boys. He silently slipped out of the room, wanting to give them privacy.

John sighed softly "A shower sounds nice..." Dave nodded in agreement. "Let's go take one then." John smiled and let Dave lead him into the main area and to the bathroom.

Dave closed the door behind them and went to get the shower ready. John slowly took off his boxers and waited until he could get into the shower. Dave silently took off his own and joined the smaller boy in the shower.

He wrapped his arms around John and hugged him tightly "We'll be okay." he whispered, kissing John's head. John smiled slightly and nodded.

Dave pulled away and got his body wash. He put some in his hand and silently started cleaning John. Once he was done, he started cleaning himself while John washed off.

John looked around and found the shampoo that Dave used. He turned to Dave and put some shampoo in his hair, silently cleaning his hair thoroughly.

Dave smiled and set his hands on John's hips and leaned down slightly so John didn't have to stand on his toes.

John blushed softly at the fact that Dave had to lean down for him. He hated being so short. it was so embarrassing!

John finished and nudged Dave into the water while he started washing his own hair "I don't have any clothes" he mumbled.

Dave looked down at John "I probably have something you can wear. It'll just be big on you."

John pouted slightly as Dave snickered and put his hands out close together "Because you're so tiny. Such a smol bean"

John whined and crossed his arms over his chest "Shut up." He tilted his head head up "I'm average size. It's everyone else who... isn't."

Dave playfully rolled his eyes "Keep telling yourself that" He poked John in the stomach before turning off the water. He got out of the shower and got them towels. He dried off before turning to John "Permission to dry you?"

John eyed Dave suspiciously "Sure...?" he said slowly. Dave grinned and started drying off the small boy. Once Dave was done, he subtly groped John's ass, forcing squeak out of the smaller of the two "Dave!" he swatted at Dave's arm while the blonde laughed.

John rolled his eyes and took his towel from Dave and wrapped it around his waist. Dave smirked and wrapped his towel around his waist and followed John into his room.

The red eyed boy started searching through his dresser. He got out the clothes he wanted to wear. He then started looking for clothes for john. He dug the too-small clothes out and handed them to John.

John looked at the clothes for a long moment "These are huge"

Dave snorted "They're huge for you but they're two, maybe even three, sizes too small for me."

John stuck out his tongue and silently started getting dressed.

Dave got dressed as well. He glanced around his room once he was done and frowned when he saw the shirt with blood on it that he had thrown on the floor a few weeks prior.

Dave walked over to it and scooped it up, tossing it into his hamper while he hoped John hadn't seen it.

John looked down at the clothes he was wearing "Dave" he whined "These are so big!"

Dave snorted and shook his head "I'm hungry and Jake is making breakfast. Have you ever had Jake's cooking?"

John rolled his eyes once again and followed Dave out of his room "Many times actually." Dave sheepishly smiled at John.

Jake glanced up when the boys came into the kitchen. He smiled softly and put their brunch on separate plates. Dave took his and sat down at the table. John joined him and shook his head when Dave started scarfing down his food "You're gonna make yourself sick" he mumbled before starting to eat himself.

John watched Jake clean the kitchen for a moment. The older male was gathering up the empty beer bottles and putting them in a trash bag.

John shifted slightly and looked around "Jake...?" he asked quietly. The male in question glanced over at John "Yeah?"

John looked down at the table "What's the date?" Jake paused and looked over at the calendar "August 11th" he looked back to John.

The small boy got a sad look on his face "Nearly three months..." he mumbled "We've been here nearly three months..."

Jake frowned and walked over. Jake leaned down and hugged John tightly "It's okay, John. This will be over soon"

John played with his hands "You can't promise that..."

Jake slowly pulled away "I guess i can't... I'm sorry, John"

John shook his head and straightened up, pasting a smile on his face "It's fine" he mumbled before going back to eating.

Dave looked to John and sighed softly.

They needed to get out of this place...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Were getting to the end of this book. I know what you may be thinking, "Put there's so many loose ends?" well, I've decided to end this story on a somewhat of a cliffhanger and I'm going to write a sequel to this. It will be called; Even Jake Has Nightmares (Sometimes)
> 
> I hope you continue to enjoy Even Egderp Has Nightmares. This has been... Quite the experience to say the least. It's been fun to see how my writing style has changed in the past year.
> 
> Thank you to anyone who has stuck around for this long ^-^


	23. Chapter 22

Dave got up once he finished eating. He took his and John's plates to the sink and started washing them. John straightened up and looked over at Jake "What do we need to do?"

Jake sighed softly and looked around "We need to clean basically everything." John sighed as well and rubbed his arm "We're alone... right...?"

Jake shifted his weight from one foot to the other "Yes..." John perked up slightly "Then we should make a run for it. Lets go home!"

Jake shook his head "As much as I want that... It's not a good idea. He'll find us eventually and then who knows what he'll do"

John slouched down in his chair "Call the police?"

Jake shook his head again "We're better off not doing that. What if the police don't believe us? Then Dirk will find out and we'll get in more trouble."

John sighed and nodded before starting to get up. His eyes landed on a knife in the knife rack "We kill him then."

Jake's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly "No! No, John, Please no!"

John's eyes met Jake's and he frowned "You love him... don't you..?"

Jake looked at the ground, quiet for a long moment. he sighed softly before nodding "I-I think I do still love him and I hate myself for that fact..."

John shook his head "Don't hate yourself for it, Jake. He really is, or had been, a nice guy. And even then, it's not a bad thing to love someone even if they've done bad things."

Jake swallowed hard "Let's just clean the house."

John nodded slowly and got up. He chose to clean the living room while Dave cleaned his and his brother's room. Jake Finished cleaning the kitchen before moving on to the bathroom and the hallways.

The three boys were finishing when Dirk came home. He glanced around the house before turning to John and Dave "Go hang out or whatever you want in Dave's room. Watch a movie or something. I don't care. Just don't you dare come out here unless it's an absolute emergency."

John eyed Dirk but didn't say anything as he followed Dave to his room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The day before yesterday, he called up the special hospital for women who want to have their babies at their house.

He was able to get someone to agree to come out and give a check-up to Jake.

Yes Dirk went to work at some teen's birthday party (He was a DJ for the time being) But as soon as it was over, he went and waited a block from where he lived.

All of this was really just a way to see if the three boys were trustworthy.

The woman coming over for Jake's check-up pulled up and Dirk just so happened to pull up at the same time.

Dirk politely told her to wait outside before going in to see if the house was clean. Once he knew it was, he sent Dave and John off so they didn't get in the way and the woman didn't see their wounds.

He turned and walked over to the door. He opened it and gave a warm smile. "Come right on in"

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Jake played with his hands and watched Dirk and the other woman uncomfortably. He glanced down at himself and sighed, reluctantly deciding to use his birth name. He didn't feel like explaining himself to the woman if she asked.

The tall redhead stopped in front of Jake and smiled softly "You must be Jake, my name is Jenny."

The male blinked in surprise before smiling slightly "Yes, and it's nice to meet you." he said quietly.

She smiled a little more "It's nice to meet you too." She glanced back at Dirk before looking to Jake "Would you like to have your appointment in front of him or no?"

Confusion flashed across his face before he slowly understood what was going on "I... I would rather be alone..."

The woman nodded in understanding. She turned and looked at Dirk. The larger male had a strange look on his face.

The woman squared her shoulders "Well, you heard what he wanted."

Dirk begrudgingly left and went to his room. Jenny turned back to Jake and smiled "Lets go to the living room."

Jake played with his hands as he followed her over. Jenny sat down on the sofa and patted the spot next to her.

Jake slowly sat down with her, relaxing a little. Jenny turned so she was facing Jake "So, tell me, have you been really hungry or have you felt nauseous or just generally haven't felt well?"

Jake slowly nodded "Yeah..." The woman nodded as well and opened up her bag, pulling out what she needed "I'm just gonna take a little blood, alright?"

Jake nodded slowly and held out his arm.

Jenny pushed up Jake's sleeves, pausing when she saw the bruises from the handcuffs.

Jenny frowned and started getting Jake ready for the blood test "So... Jake... I'm gonna have some questions for you after this, okay?"

Jake nervously swallowed down the lump in his throat and nodded slowly. Jenny gently squeezed his hand "Nothing bad, I promise"

Jake didn't say anything as he watched her stick the needle in his vain and started drawing blood.

Jake glanced away as the woman put a band-aid on his arm and put the blood in a special container before putting it in her bag "you'll know if you're pregnant in a few days. In the meantime, We could have you take a urine test? You don't have to though." Jake shook his head "I'll just wait..."

Jenny nodded and sat up "Jake, I need you to be truthful about this. This baby would be Dirk's, correct?"

Jake swallowed hard and nodded. He glanced up at Jenny. "Has he hurt you, Jake?"

Jake started tearing up but he quickly wiped the tears out of his eyes "Y-yes..."

Jenny nodded slowly "Jake... Did you two agree you wanted to have a baby?" Jake looked to the side and shook his head "No"

Jenny sighed softly and got up "I want to get you help, Jake. You have to tell me all that he has done."

Jake took a deep breath and watched her get out a notepad "His brother... He abused him... and he kidnapped his boyfriend... He's done some nasty stuff to the two of them... I-it looks like hes cut them open and it looks like he's done some really gruesome things... I think he almost killed his brother... And he raped me..."

Jenny quietly wrote everything down and then pulled out her phone. She dialed a number and walked into the kitchen.

Jake pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his knees.

A few minutes later, Jenny came back and smiled softly "Stay strong, Jake. I'll tell you about your results as soon as they come in."

Jake nodded slowly and watched her leave. Dirk came out of his room and looked down at Jake with a suspicious look on his face "What were your results?" Jake shook his head slowly "I don't know..."

A sudden fury appeared in Dirk's eyes and he stepped forward "What do you mean, you don't know?"

Jake pressed himself back against the couch, frightened by Dirk's sudden mood change "Th-the test takes time to pro-process"

Dirk growled and slapped Jake across the face "Stop being a fucking baby. I swear if you're lying to me..."

Jake gasped at the stinging pain. He pressed his hand to where he was hit, tears pricking at his eyes "I'm not lying!"

Dirk got close to Jake. His breath smelt like alcohol and the stench made Jake feel sick. "Did you tell her anything about me?" He growled out.

Jake started trembling some as he shook his head quickly.

Dirk narrowed his eyes and struck Jake again "You're an idiot! You had no right to say anything!"

Jake couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He whimpered as the tears rolled down his cheeks. he coward a bit more "Pl-please don't hurt me anymore..."

Dirk growled. He dragged Jake up "Bedtime."

Jake whimpered but followed him closely.

Dirk pushed Jake down on the bed and started searching for the chloroform he had hidden. He poured some on a cloth and went to Jake. He pressed the sweet smelling cloth to Jake's nose and mouth. "Breathe." he demanded.

Jake made a soft sound but shakily breathed in the sedative. Jake let his eyes slowly flutter shut as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

This same thing happened for the next three days. Dirk would let Jake wake up. He'd feed him, give him a bath and let him use the bathroom before putting him back to sleep.

On the end of the third day, Jake was awoken not by dirk but by police and ambulance sirens and Dirk yelling.

Jake rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up, startling when the door opened and a paramedic came in "We found the last one" he mumbled into a radio before quickly going over to Jake "Come on miss, let's get you to the hospital"

Jake pushed down the urge to correct the male and let him pick him up. Jake felt too dizzy to walk by himself.

He leaned into the man's chest, knowing he was going to be okay now.

On the way into the ambulance, where John, Dave, and John's dad were, (Jake later found out that John's dad had marked John as missing and people were trying to find him.) Jake saw Dirk getting put in an police car and Dirk was putting up quite the fight to say the least.

Jake lowered his head as he was set down in the ambulance and started getting his check up.

Once they got to the hospital, they were taken to separate rooms. John and Dave needed to get their wounds fixed and Jake just needed a doctor's okay to go back home.

Jake was lying in his hospital bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering how all of this happened so quickly.

There was a light knock on the door. Jake glanced up and mumbled out 'come in.' The door opened and Jenny came in. She smiled softly at Jake, closing the door behind her.

Jake sat up and watched her sit down in one of the chairs "How are you feeling, Jake?"

Jake glanced to the side and shrugged slightly "Better I suppose"

Jenny smiled a little more "Good"

Jake didn't say anything as he hugged himself. He knew why Jenny was here without her even telling him.

Jake took in a shaky breath "What were the results?" he mumbled

Jenny's smile faded a little. She sat up a little straighter "Jake, It came back positive. You are pregnant"

Jake silently buried his face in his knees. His ears were ringing and he was inwardly panicking.

Jenny slowly got up and walked over to Jake. She gently rubbed Jake's back. "Now I have a question for you."

Jake slowly lifted his head and looked at her.

"Are you going to keep it?"


	24. *End Story*

Yup.

You read that right.

End story.

I just uploaded the last chapter for this book.

IT'S NOT THE END THOUGH SO DON'T WORRY!

I'm going to start the next book really soon.

Thank you again for going on this journey with me.

 

Happy holidays,

Kei


End file.
